Dangerous Liaisons
by Akira4444
Summary: Lady President Romana of Gallifrey has agreed to join forces with Asgard as a mutual foe grows power. But, it's at a cost. Odin requires Loki and Romana to marry in order to seal their pact. Set several hundred years before the Thor movie and during the Sixth Doctor's reign.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **I has a tumblr! lokifuckyeah. I know I have other fics to update, but... I really couldn't resist this duo. I really hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter One:

Loki approached the throne with a steely gaze. Odin wanted to see him, and the urgency in regards to the matter was quite obvious. His emerald cape billowed behind him, his throat tightening knowing that it should be he on the throne.

He dropped to one knee, looking down at the ground as his rage subsided. He shouldn't be kneeling. He was born to rule. "You sent for me?" He asked, his tone steady.

Odin slammed his sceptre down on the floor once as Loki rose. "My son. I am negotiating with the Time Lords. The darkness is growing, and soon Asgard would be swallowed if we did not have their help."

Loki listened intently, recalling having seen the Doctor's TARDIS in the hallway at least twice this month. Thor would joke about the woman on board – the Lady President, rumoured to be one of the most powerful political rulers in the known realms. Loki had yet to meet her. "I agree they would make a powerful ally. But, at what cost?"

Odin rose and stepped down to Loki's level. He approached the god of mischief, keeping a firm grip on his sceptre as he walked. "You, my son. You are to marry the Lady President."

"...my King..." Loki's face fell to that of shock. "...might I protest? Why have you chosen me? Wouldn't you have rather Thor to marry her?"

"Thor's place is here. Loki, I see you will be very welcomed as the President's husband." Odin smiled proudly, placing a hand on Loki's shoulder.

Loki glared down at Odin's hand. "You're sending me off to another world for the sake of politics."

"Think of the knowledge you'll obtain whilst living amongst the Time Lords – with their President as your wife!" Loki started to wonder if Odin was seething with jealousy as he spoke.

"Time Lords are infertile. I will not be able to produce children with her." Loki said this rather evenly. "Seems like a waste, don't you think?"

"Their process of reproduction is quite unique – yes, Loki..." Odin pleaded. "...you will be doing this for Asgard."

Loki turned his head slightly, gently closing his eyes. "I was meant to rule Asgard, not be the lackey of some political farce."

"Would you rather us being the enemy of the Time Lords?" Odin's harsh eyes started to show emotion. "At least meet her tonight."

Loki exhaled and shook his head. "I will consider it."


	2. Chapter 2

"Mistress?" K-9 rolled to a stop beside Romana. "I bring news of the Doctor."

Romana dragged a brush through her blonde hair. As K-9, the mechanical dog and her old friend spoke, she set the brush on the dresser. "Is he here?"

"Soon, mistress." K-9 promised with a wiggle of his ears.

"I'm beginning to question my siding with the Asgardians." She sighed and rose, her velvet crimson Presidential robes in clear hindsight of the robot dog. "Surely... we can defeat this foe without the need of a partnership." Romana glanced over her shoulder as a familiar breeze picked up. Her eyes lit up with excitement, and her lips spread into a smile. "Correct as usual, K-9! The Doctor is here."

"Affirmative, mistress." K-9 wagged his tail as the all too familiar blue Police Box materialised in the room. "However, my motion sensors are detecting another presence."

Romana pursed her lips. She stood straight, carefully gazing around the room. Her eyes fell upon her bed as her head tilted to the side. "Oh, do come out. If you're wanting to play tricks, I suggest you save it for another time." Her attention turned back to the TARDIS as Loki shimmered into view.

"I assume you haven't been told the news?" Loki drawled, shuffling himself up against the pillows.

"That first impressions often linger? Do excuse me, but I'd prefer it if you'd left. I'm about to meet an old friend." Romana paused for a moment as she suddenly turned to face the stranger upon her bed, clad in an array of green and black leathers. "Have we not met before?"

"No." Loki laced his fingers behind his head. "I am Loki."

"Odin's youngest, if I recall." Romana bowed her head. "Forgive me for being rude earlier. You surprised me." Her attention turned to the TARDIS as the door creaked open and the Doctor poked his head out.

"Everything all right?" He asked, absorbing the situation.

"Yes." Smiled Romana. "Doctor, may I introduce you to Loki... son of Odin." She swept her hand across the room to the god still laying upon her bed. "Apparently he has some news to share."

The Doctor in his technicolour coat stepped out of the TARDIS, brushing some lint off his porcelain cat broach. He curiously lifted a brow as Romana mentioned Loki. It took a few seconds for him to register the name as his head lifted and the Doctor placed his fingers neatly behind his lapels. "It surprises me that the Coordinator didn't ask for reference checks." The Doctor whispered in Romana's ear. "But... oh. News?"

K-9 rolled to the Doctor's side as the Time Lord gently patted him on the head. "Master." K-9 wiggled his ears. "The TARDIS requires a recharge."

"Oh... no. The last time I went to Cardiff was an experience requiring the use of the Coordinator's skills in terms of forgetting." The Doctor turned his attention to Loki. "Do get off that bed. You're looking ridiculous."

Loki smirked, pausing for a perfect beat. "Are you not the more ridiculously dressed?" He made himself comfortable, and laced his fingers behind his head. "This bed is rather comfortable."

The Doctor reached in for a reply, but Romana raised her hand. He regretfully resigned in his comment, his face still hardened with fury.

"Loki. What is this news you bring?" Romana asked. "I do wish our meeting could have been in a somewhat more organised matter."

"We are to be married." Loki replied in a single breath, his eyes ensuring they made steady contact with Romana's, despite the temptation to glance at the Doctor's. "It is Odin's wish to ensure a perfect seal to our treaty."

"Married?" Romana gasped, lurching forward as the Doctor suddenly took her gently by the wrist. "Loki. I request an urgent meeting with the King."

Loki rose from the bed, his insides churning upon recognising how protective the Doctor was of Romana. "I am beginning to feel offended that you do not find me worthy to be your husband." His eyes darted to the Doctor. "Would you prefer your own kind?" He growled.

The Doctor was tempted to speak his mind, yet he kept his emotions out of it.

"There is no reason to feel offended." Romana replied, her tone steady and gentle. "Our customs are different, Loki. Vastly different. I would hope that we could be given a chance to understand each other before marriage?"

"I expect that Odin would consider this marriage to be one of urgency, especially with the current problem at hand..." The Doctor reminded Romana with an exhale. "...however! We will solve it. I generally do in the end."

"I thought as much." Loki broke Romana's personal bubble with his fingers fondling hers. He broke away upon noticing her face harden. "I offended you again, Lady President." A quirky grin was quite evident.

Romana's fingers were still tingling upon Loki's touch. Her hearts had quickened slightly, but she managed to control them.

"Do organise some tea, Loki." The Doctor shook his head. "With Odin. English Breakfast!" He thought fondly on the taste before Romana's glare became within perfect height of his eyes. "How hard is it to get a perfect English tea?!"

"I am not responsible for the actions of my servants, Doctor." Loki approached the TARDIS. "If I am to meld with the Time Lord culture – please. Educate me."

The Doctor sighed with a roll of his eyes. "All right." He pushed the door of the TARDIS open.


End file.
